Sacrifice: 'Will you make it'
by Vongola-Nicole
Summary: "Would you make the same sacrifice for me?" It all started when you read about a girl / angel that sacrificed herself for her loved one. Shinjiro x Minako Female Protagonist .


_**Summary:**_

"_Would you make the same sacrifice for me?" It all started when you read about a girl/angel that sacrificed herself for her loved one. Shinji x Minako_

_**BONUS!:**_

This story contains drawings on some scenes of this story so hope you enjoy!

_**Disclaimer:**_

I do **NOT **own Persona 3. But it would've been awesome if I do~! Nothing wrong with dreaming right?

* * *

**Sacrifice**

Minako, a girl gifted with the power of Persona and the Wild Card, is currently in the lounge of the dorm. The girl was a beauty queen, intelligent and very courageous. Her auburn-colored hair was tied up in a small ponytail with barrettes forming a roman numerical number 'XXII'. Her eyes were the one that attracted many for it was red showing full of innocence and it showed her cheerful personality. Not to mention her pale complexion boosted her charm.

And because of this, both men and women adored her. For women, it was her beauty and intelligence. For men, it was her figure and cheerful personality. They also seemed to be attracted to her aura that even those that she meets changed. She managed to befriend the tense student council president, the shy girl, and that girl in the next room named Fuuka.

Back with the matter on hand, she is currently spending her Saturday morning at the dorm unlike her other dorm-mates. Junpei just went out, Fuuka and Yukari were spending time together shopping, Akihiko-sempai was training who-knows-where, Aigis was with Mitsuru-sempai who visited the lab to do a regular check-up, Shinjiro or Shinji-sempai was who-knows-where and finally Ken went out with Koromaru saying about dreaming to have his own pet dog.

Thus, Minako was the only one left in the dorm with nothing much to do. She had no plans this day and she wasn't in the mood to go outside too. She sat back in the couch with relaxation. She was currently holding a Clamp Manga on her hands. She always wanted to read a manga but ever since she got there and with all the Shadows and Tartarus stuff happening, she didn't have any free time like she had before she transferred.

She changed her sitting position on the couch to a lying position with the manga help up with her arms. She was already in Vol. 2 of this manga and she was enjoying it very much. The plot was revolving around a story of an angel named Kohaku.

She met a mortal man while seeking lost kindred on Earth. She was wounded and this mortal, named Shuichiro helped her. Feeling in dept to his act of kindness towards her, she was determined to grant his wish. But the problem was: Shuichiro didn't want anything. And now that she had finished her mission; she was summoned to come back to the land of her birth.

Minako was deeply touched by the romance that was going on between the two characters. The angel, Kohaku was oblivious to her feelings and this also applies to Shuichiro. But what the brunette deeply liked about this story was their forbidden love.

The angel was immortal but the man wasn't. She can live and not experience death while the man dies whether in sickness, accidents or by the hands of Destiny. And boy does Destiny know how to do his job properly!

Minako gave a salute to the writer with the impressive turning of events. She was deeply touched and was tearing up when she got to page 59 of Vol. 3. It was where Kohaku was leaving but she was broken.

Minako cried out in frustration, "WHY WON'T YOU GO AFTER HER SHOICHIRO, YOU BASTARD? ARE YOU INSANE?"

"And who is this bastard?"

Minako 'EEEPP!'-ed as she jumped out of the couch and fell on the floor looking at the direction where the voice came from. The voice chuckled at the brunette's reaction, "Got you there didn't I?"

"S-Shin!"

The teen named, Shinjiro or 'Shin' (only Minako was allowed to call him that…) offered a hand at the pouting girl on the floor. Minako playfully punched the other on his shoulder, "You! I swear that if you ever do that again, I'll release 'Kohryu' on you. Or better yet, I'll release Helel!"

Shinjiro gulped and for a second, you could tell that he was nervous. He was wearing his beanie and his plain maroon pea coat, black pants, and brown shoes. His usual scowl that you'd see everyday on his face wasn't present and it meant that he was in a good-mood. But why wouldn't he? If the person he loves most was there with him. And what's more was the fact that they were alone.

Minako lied back on the couch with Shinjiro by her head. Feeling that the other wasn't leaving, the female sighed and sat up and leaned sidewards (her head is rested on his shoulders), "But I guess I could let it off this time…" The male brunette smiled. This was one of the reasons he loved her so much: she was kind... Kind enough to let off all of his teasing on her...

"So," Shinjiro started as he leaned over to the object that was in his lover's hands, "what's this 'bastard' all about?"

Minako smiled as she told him a bit on what was going on, why she shouted and who the 'bastard' character in the story was. Although she didn't see it, Shinji relaxed when he realized that the 'bastard' was actually a fictional character.

"And before you crept up on me, I was reading on page 62," the female brunette said as she resumed on her reading. And surprisingly, even Shinjiro was bothering to read it together with her! Talk about out of character much…

They stayed that way for some time, savoring the moments being with each other. Then, Minako was already moving on to the next volume of the manga. She turned the manga on page two and saw a touching reunion of the two separated lovers. She saw them together hugging each other and seeing this caused her to remember the time when her and her lover hugged.

"Remembering something?" Shinjiro asked as if reading her mind.

Minako chuckled, "Yeah… This scene is so familiar on how we hugged in front of _them_."

"Why? Can't they?" the male smirked and raised a brow as if pretending to be offended.

The brunette pouted, "It's not like that. But what I meant was do we really have to hug like that in front of each and everyone in SEES?"

Two big and strong arms lifted the pouting girl up as she was placed on the floor right next to the man's shoes. Minako looked up in confusion.

'_What's up with-mhp!'_

The female was silenced from her thoughts when she was pulled in a passionate kiss by her lover. She moaned when something wet brushed against her lips. Shinjiro, on the other hand, was enjoying himself. He enjoyed the kiss more when he heard the person he loves the most, moan and gave him entrance to her mouth.

The two continued until they were out of breath. Shinjiro can't help but smirk when he saw the flustered face and the brunette. But it was his turn to e surprised as he was pulled for a short sweet kiss by the said female.

"Payback," was the only thing the female said as she continued on reading her precious manga.

Shinjiro just remained silent as he tried to cover his blush with his hand as he looked away.

Minako was enjoying herself as she hummed while continued on reading. It wasn't too long before she reached the part where the angel made a sacrifice just to be with the mortal man again in another life-time.

"Aw~ How sweet~!" the female hugged the manga tight and added, "and I still need to get to the real ending!"

Shinjiro leaned and saw what his lover meant with her statement. She was currently in the page where the angel got sealed in the tree to sleep for a hundred years. For a hundred FREAKING YEARS just for ONE GUY!

Shinjiro took off his beanie and scratched his head. He honestly didn't know what made that angel sacrifice time to be with the same guy she loved before. He would undoubtedly never understand women…

"This just shows how Kohaku loves this Shuichiro guy, Shin. Nothing confusing there…"

…or so he thought…

He looked down to see a pair of scarlet doe eyes staring right at his own steel-colored ones. "Are all woman like that?" he muttered softly but the brunette still heard his question.

Minako smiled, "If a person loves someone, it doesn't matter who's in love. If it is true love, then that person will be willing to do anything and everything for that person!"

Shinjiro thought for a moment before raising the brunette's chin to make her face him once again. He patted his lap and the female took this as an invitation. She stood up but before she could do anything else, those strong arms pulled her close.

She sat at his lap with her head resting on his chest. "So," Shinjiro started, "what if something similar happens to me? Will you be able to make such a sacrifice?"

Minako smiled as she answered in a cheerful voice, "Of course not!"

Shinjiro's brow twitched. _'I thought she said that a person in love will do anything and everything for their love?' _he thought.

The female in his lap giggled, "I think you misunderstood my answer there, Shin."

"Huh?" The male had a confused / puzzled face.

Minako placed a quick peck in the other's lips before asking, "Then let me ask you Shin. Would you be so cruel to leave me behind?"

Shinjiro froze and then smiled. He pulled the girl he cherished the most in the whole world closer to his chest and inhaled her scent. That rare scent that only she has and the only scent that could make him excited. He lifted up the female's chin, "Never…"

And with that, no more words were needed anymore as the two of them spent the rest of the day taking comfort in each others presence.

* * *

Night time came and Minako persisted on sleeping with him in his room. Although he would usually not give in to her, he just gave up this one time and shrugged it off. The female changed into her sleep-wear so when she entered the room, she saw her boyfriend half-naked.

She 'eep!'-ed and quickly slammed the door shut. Her face started to fluster into different shades of red. Sure she had seen him like that before but it was still awkward for the both of them. She had seen his toned well-built chest when they went for a small beach party. The door clicked open and it revealed a slightly blushing Shinjiro in a plain red shirt and his stretchable jeans. He opened the door and invited the brunette inside. Minako quickly bowed multiple times in a fast-pace while saying her sorry for not knocking on the door first before entering.

He just waved it off as he said that he was the one at fault for that since he forgot to lock the door before changing. Shinjiro then later climbed in after the female brunette and covered their bodies with the blanket.

Minako snuggled closer and buried her face against his chest. "Night…" she uttered as she yawned and drifted off to sleep.

Shinjiro pecked the female from her forehead to her lips and murmured, "Sweet dreams…Minako…"

But before he surrendered to his unconsciousness, he couldn't help but frown, _'I'm sorry Minako… It looks like I have to leave you even though it is against my will. And when it happens, I hope you could forgive me for making such a promise when I already know that I am slowly dying…'_

He pulled the brunette closer and buried his face in her soft brown hair before officially following his lover into sleep…

* * *

**A/N:**

**Please don't hate me! I planned this to happen after the female protagonist became his lover and before he gets shot and killed (or comatosed if saved in time). The pictures that I promised are bellow and I hope you enjoyed my short fic! This would be my very first Persona fanfic so thank you and don't forget to review! **

**IT HELPS A LOT!**

www. zerochan 497943 – this url contains the part where Minako was lying in the couch and Shinji above her.

www. zerochan 495089 – this url contains the part where Minako kissed Shinji in a short sweet kiss in the lips.


End file.
